


Little Big Talks

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family Issues, Hello Happy World, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Rarepair, Roselia, Spefically Hagumi's, light fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Hagumi's family life is getting worse,  and at daylight she discusses her thoughts and emotions about this with her concerned and loving girlfriend,  Yukina.
Relationships: Kitazawa Hagumi/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Little Big Talks

"I'm hungry... " Hagumi groaned...

Her stomach was growling something severe and she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She only remembered running in the rain and hot showers.

With no response she turned to her girlfriend lying next to her in bed.

Yukina's hair looked so nice bathed in the sunlight of daybreak. She seemed at peace, not thinking too hard. Just being and breathing.

Hagumi slips her hand intrusively into Yukina's clasped ones at her stomach. "Baaaabe, Hagumi is hungry!"

Yukina affords her a glance. "Then go make something. You're familiar with my kitchen by now." Yukina looks back to the ceiling. Lisa had stuck a poster of her favorite childhood band up there when they were young. Yukina kept it because of memories and the fact that it was simply easier to. One day it would surely smack her on the face when the adhesives finally decayed.

"Errrrr." Hagumi sighs. "But my foooot Yuki-kun.."

This time the look Yukina gives her is longer, sharp instead of dull. "You said it was fine when I asked. Did you lie to me, Hagumi?"

'Umm... " Hagumi hesitates. "No?? Maybe... Hagumi only did it so you wouldn't worry."

"I already worried." Yukina sat up. "My injured girlfriend shows up on my doorstep, soaked from head to toe and shivering... I was terrified." She admits."Hagumi... " She says in frustration before taking a glance at a guilty Hagumi who had rose to sit herself.

She sighs and instead asks "Are you in pain now, then?"

Hagumi nods. She'd been wanting to get up for minutes now but didn't want to interrupt her pretty girlfriend while she daydreamed. Her foot ached when she so must as arched it.

"I think I made it worse, running to you... "

Yukina nods. "I'm glad you thought to get to me. The thunderstorm panicked you, didn't it?"

"Yeah! I wasn't expecting it to be so bad! Coach said we should cancel practice when the clouds got dark and he knew my parents couldn't pick me up so they offered me an umbrella they had in their car, but when the storm started the wind blew it out of my hand instantly!"

"You should have gotten a ride with one of your friends."

"Eh... my dad has been a bit irritated since his last fight with my mom. He usually likes kids and my other friends and even does special stuff for them at the store! But last month my friend's dad drove me home since I went shopping for a new sport uniform with them and my dad got angry saying now he had to do a favor for my friend's dad too... I didn't really understand it but because of you I know he isn't angry at me and just mad at my mom!"

"I see." Yukina takes in the information. "Hagumi, how big was this argument?"

"Well... no furniture was broken?" Hagumi measures the situation. "But he seemed even more upset than usual even if all the plumbing ended up fine... "

"Why didn't you tell me??" Yukina asks. "You know you can always stay here. You shouldn't be around that kind of tension."

"I know but... " Hagumi hesitated.

"I'll go with you today and pack some of your bags. I'll insist you come with me. I don't care what he says against this."

"Yukina-"

"And if I need to, I'll get my dad to lay on the pressure. Perhaps, use his parental guidance to guilt him into-"

If Yukina was paying attention she would have noticed Hagumi tense up, and the way she said her full name, not an overtly sweet pet name or _her_ pet name.

Everything stops when Hagumi begins to cry, Yukina's words, her train of thought and the way the world made sense.

"Hagumi?" She asks, reaching over to place gentle palms on each side of Hagumi's cheek and lift her head up. "What's wrong? Have.. I done or said something wrong?

"No..." Hagumi shakes her head vigorously, as much as she could in Yukina's hold; and tears fly from her eyes only to be replaced by new ones.

She looks to her knees, and saw blurred images of white roses on black sheets.

"My... " Her lips twitch. "My mom... said she wanted to divorce him. She sat down next to me with a magazine the morning after the fight and said 'I wish I could divorce that man'. "

"That's... " Yukina's hands fall. "Horribly inappropriate to tell your child something like that. I'm sorry Hagumi. Though, people sometimes say things they don't mean when they're mad."

Hagumi says nothing.

"Can I hold you?" Yukina asks. "I want to be here for you."

Instead of giving an answer Hagumi waits a few more moments until she's calm enough to speak and says something shocking instead.

"Don't judge Hagumi but... is it wrong that, I almost wish they did divorce? D-dont get me wrong I hate the idea of us not being a family... But they're NEVER happy around each other anymore... Not like us, and I hate seeing people I care about not happy." Hagumi huffs and adds "I really wish they could smile as much as we do when they're together..they used to, even when they got mad at each other….but not anymore."

"Hmm." Yukina hums. "I think a married relationship is a little different from a high school one... don't get me wrong, I am fully devoted to us and know you are as well, we by all means are a serious couple and I plan to marry you one day... however the dynamics are simply different."

Fear plants right over Hagumi's sorrow. "Do-does that mean you think we could argue like my parents if we got married?"

" ** _When_** , and no." Yukina reassures her quickly. She could see the wide-eyed panic in her girlfrend's eyes, noticing her tension this time around. "I've no way of telling the future but... our personalities are a lot different than your parents. We haven't got the temperance for that kind of bickering. We've hardly argued at all unless fights for the covers count."

"You don't have a temper like my mom, that's true! I've never really seen you angry... " Hagumi agrees. "Thank you...for not being angry."

"Hagumi... " Yukina murmurs. She scoots in closer and kisses Hagumi tenderly.

Her love passes through her lips to Hagumi's own.

_I will always treat you kindly._

_I will always cherish your kind soul._

"To that point... I think I've not shown my anger but I have felt this way about some things." Yukina declared.

"Hm?" Hagumi asks, thrown off guard. Her tears had stopped and her mind had temporarily blinked out of existance when her girlfriend kissed her.

Her body instinctually craved more. It always did, especially when Yukina was being all soft and gentle like that. Hagumi loved it, but it always ended too soon.

"Permission to speak my mind about this whole thing?" Yukina asks.

"Of course!!" Hagumi allows her.

"I agree with you. I know I shouldn't feel negatively towards your parents.... you care for them and that only makes sense, but as your girlfriend I just... really resent them for the reason that they can't seem to get their act together for a daughter like _you_. You're wonderful Hagumi, and you deserve a better home life. In no way should you have to go through this and... it bothers me that you do. If I ever were to have an outburst... if I were to ever scream, I think it would be for that reason."

Hagumi grins, but it isn't one filled with joy, or anything. She just grins like she'd done for years.

Grin and bear it. Grin and bear, not once considering how unfair it was for her to have to.

"So to answer your question from earlier. No. I don't think you're wrong to wish they got divorced. In fact, when I heard you say that I immediately thought it was an empathetic and mature way of seeing things."

"Mature??" Hagumi's attention snaps straight to Yukina.

People always had wondered about the two of them.

_'Isn't she a little too...energetic... for you Yukina'_

_'It's just, you seem like you'd be into the... serious type more... '_

_'Don't get me wrong! You two are cute and all but.. '_

All 'well-meaning' statements that only questioned the legitimacy of their relationship in the end.

Hagumi had told Yukina how much those comments bothered her one day. How she felt that people acted like Yukina was dating a _child_.

Hagumi fondly remembered what Yukina told her, everytime she heard a comment like that now.

'Sorry... I couldn't care less what those people have to say. They know nothing about you or what your life has been like. If they want to make assumptions, they're free to. But I know you, and I know that we're good together. Those things they say are irrelevant.'

At first Hagumi felt aggravated, like her feelings were being brushed off because Yukina could ignore the mean people and she _couldn't_. 

But then Yukina says, deeply, primally, in a voice she'd never since used "You're _mines_ Hagumi. _And I'm yours_. There's _nothing_ more to be said about that."

It made Hagumi realize that while Yukina simply couldn't regulate Hagumi's feelings for her or tell her not to feel bad about the things people said, she could let her know where they stood... on an indestructible wall thousands of feet above anybody's opinions of them.

It made Hagumi feel invulnerable... it made their love feel invulnerable.

"Yes. A completely natural reaction would have been to whine and insist they didn't. But you didn't do that."

Hagumi fully smiles, the corners of her lip reaching their full potential.

"Thank you Yuki-kun! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too." Yukina kisses her once more, her hand slipping momentarily up Hagumi's warm thigh. "Ehm... breakfast." She spoke, slightly dazed. "Did you... still want that? I can get my dad to cook some meat up for breakfast."

Hagumi would have ignored her and recommenced their kiss if the mention of meat hadn't brightened her entire mind with excitement. She'd almost forgotten how much she was starving. 

"Oh! Please! Your dad cooks meat almost as good as my dad! He's like a pro! Also your dad always makes the best sausages-"

Before Hagumi can start talking in length about the quality of her dad's meat Yukina chuckles and goes "Okay. I'll go tell-"

"Did I hear my name??" Her dad appears in the door frame.

The door had been open the whole time.

"Have you been listening in on us, dad?" Yukina asks suspiciously while Hagumi greets him enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't." Her dad answers. "But my room is two doors down and I heard 'dad' so I immediately came to my girls."

Yukina rolls her eyes and looks at her dad lovingly. "Hagumi is hungry. Could you-"

"Say no more. Sausages coming up? Some eggs and tea on the side?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Hagumi gratified.

"Don't you even mention it."

Yukina's dad didn't know everything about Hagumi's situation, maybe only half of it - but he spoiled her way too much nonetheless. If Hagumi's dad knew about it, he'd probably have a full blown fit.

Yukina's dad ventures into the room to give Yukina a kiss on the head, and when Hagumi looked at him like an eager puppy, gave the same to her.

He'd started to ~~embarass~~ treat Yukina like he usually did only a month into her relationship with Hagumi, by babying her the way he did when none of her friends (besides Lisa) were around.

He still laid off calling her lame things like 'angel' and 'little snowflake.' for the most part, perhaps out of the kindest of his merciful heart but Yukina still blushes, despite knowing Hagumi thought it was 'so cute'.

Yukina was a daddy's girl. It was just a fact. He gave her advice and affection and she'd give anything to make him truly smile from the very depths of his heart once more.

Truly, he was a depressed man and she was all he had. And her mom... Hagumi too, nowadays.

Yukina's relationship with Hagumi made him noticeably happier. Not much moved him, not holidays or surprise vacations, not even gifts of things he'd been eyeing for months. But …he was so glad to see his daughter have good things happen for her. When he first met Hagumi and saw what was going on, he was first to join their fan club. (Followed by - all of Hello Happy World, and Ako and Lisa whom made signs.)

Hagumi used to be a daddy's girl too... she watches Yukina's dad leave and is briefly reminded of the strain on her relationship with her own father as of late.

She didn't call him by his nickname anymore.

"Yuki-san?" She asks. "Can I stay here?"

"Yes, like I mentioned we can go get your stuff today." Yukina states.

"No... not like that. I want to stay here for a long time. A very long time! Until my parents 'get their act together'." She repeats a phrase Yukina used earlier though it didn't sound so natural on her tongue. "I don't want you to be upset about me staying with them. And... I don't want to be upset either. I don't have to when I can be here with you... and your dad..it's nice here. So if you could convince my-"

"We will. If you want to stay here, you will stay here. No questions. No exceptions" Yukina declared.

She looked ready to battle a horde of 'no's' to keep Hagumi with her. That fire in her eyes, like when Hagumi showed up last night tremoring and exhausted and she practically ripped the wet clothes off her and rushed her to the shower, coming in with her - assuring her safety.

"Yuki-kun... " Hagumi inquires. "Can we take another shower! Hagumi wants to...um.. wake up?!"

Thinking about it now that whole scene was pretty nice. At the time, sure - it was just out of necessity and care, all of Yukina's actions. Hagumi didn't remember much of it either... but now? Her brain was going to a curious place...…cuddling in the shower seemed like it would be so fun! Like a romantic rain scene, without the scary thunder or risk of getting sick!

"You're already wide awake, I'm sure." Yukina teases, knowing what Hagumi was getting at.

She saw that adorable look on Hagumi's face.

She didn't waste much more time teasing her because of it regardless.

Though, they did have to hurry, sausage was soon to be calling Hagumi's name and no good girlfriend would keep her from that!  
…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone out there enjoyed this simple little story :). I think Hagumi should be loved and treasured by 29 girls and that's a stance I'm sticking to.


End file.
